Twink or Bear?
by BookWormProud
Summary: MALEC LEMON! ONESHOT. "Alec," I moaned, unable to hide how much he could affect me, "please." "Please what?" he asked in a husky voice, his breath against my ear, causing me to shiver. I let out another moan. "Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you," he said with an authoritative tone. That really turned me on. ENOUGH SAID.


**AN: Malec lemon. I OWN NOTHING. Enjoy, you kinky little bastards. I love you! *Smiles innocently.* **

I awakened with a sharp pain in my head. _Damn Fae._ They were always messing with my punch. My anger left as I felt arms tighten around my waist. I welcomed the soft stirs of breath against my neck and the rhythmically beating heart pressed against my back. He scared me, that boy. Almost every day, he'd look into my eyes, with his own crystal blue ones, like he could read my soul, and each time took my breath away. Each day made me fall even deeper in love with him. His arms released me, as he started to pull away. I grabbed his wrists, locking them back around my waist. I turned my head to look up at him and saw a sly smile on his lips.

"You're awake?" he asked, sliding his hand to my navel and tracing the line of hair downwards, towards my, eh-hem, nether regions.

"Well now I am." He let out a breathy laugh, raising goose bumps along my neck.

"Would you like me to stay in bed with you?" he asked. I felt his fingertips dance from my abdomen to my hip and trail down to my inner thigh, avoiding where I wanted him most. Just like that, he stole my breath. I hated that.

"Keep playing your little games, twinky boy. We all know who dominates this territory," I said matter-of-factly. He raised an eyebrow, before a devious grin lit his face, his crystal blue eyes glowing, as he slid his hand up to cup my – already hard – dick through my boxers. He wrapped his hand around it and started pumping. My hips bucked, wanting more. His other hand slid down my spine, his fingers dancing around the band of my boxers. He slipped his hand inside them. Two of his fingers parted my cheeks, while he slipped his middle finger inside my opening slightly. He moved it in and out, shallowly, while still pumping my dick.

"Alec," I moaned, unable to hide how much he could affect me, "please."

"Please what?" he asked in a husky voice, his breath against my ear, causing me to shiver. I let out another moan. "Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you," he said with an authoritative tone. That really turned me on.

"Please, fuck me, Alec. Fuck me so fucking hard!" In less than two second, he had me flipped completely, on my stomach, my boxers gone, and was rubbing lube into my puckered anus.

He then put some on himself and rammed into me hard. He usually wasn't this aggressive, always taking things slow, making sure I was ready to take in his eight inches, but not today. I cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain, as he continued thrusting relentlessly, all the while jerking me off with a lubed up hand. His thrusts got even harder, going deeper. He hit my sweet spot, setting off my climax, and I came in his hand. He thrust inside me a few more times, before he came hard, deep inside of me. He collapsed on top of me, before pulling out, and rolling over, onto his side, and playing contentedly with my hair. I turned to face him, before pulling him in for a sweet, chaste kiss, and wrapping my arms around him.

"Good night, love," I said, quietly yawning. He chuckled breathily and leaned forward slightly, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Good morning, Magnus," I heard him say, as I drifted off. Content in his arms.

**AN: SSSo darlings, I have writers block with my story **_**Never Again.**_ **My friend – we shall call her J – is a kinky little bastard. She wrote some random fluffy-ness and, when I read it, we decided to revise it and turn it into a Malec lemon. Plus, I added a lot. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Let me know if you did, please. Also, if there is any other couplings you want lemons for – I'm trying to practice that – or any tips – constructive criticism – you'd like to give, please let me know. Thank you, darlings! I love you all! Also, don't judge me. I have a screwed up mind, so does J.**


End file.
